


Afterglow

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: F/M, Gen, I wrote this three months ago, M/M, Referenced possible underage drinking, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: McJones plays spin the bottle. Very unfortunate.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I regret writing this. I'm publishing it anyways.

Sleep was elusive after most soccer games, especially ones the Strikers won. The afterparties were often long and raucous enough to keep McJones up well past midnight. 

 

Four in the morning, however, was new. He’d never stayed up this late before, not even in cramming for a test! Maybe it was kind of warranted- even with Barry off the team with a broken foot they'd still managed a stunning victory over the Renge City team. But still, the feeling was new and a bit threatening. The dull buzz, the weird echoey feeling everything gained, that was all very new to him. It also could have been at least partially from that punch, but he hadn’t really tasted anything unsavory in there, so he couldn’t tell.

 

Probably the only reason he agreed to play spin the bottle in the first place. Why would he ever want to make out with his friends? Wouldn’t it just make things weird? And yet there he was, and worse yet: it was his turn. 

 

PBG had stepped out of the circle, and Jon and that girl he and Dean had invited were still making out in the corner, so that only left Jeff, Dean, and the rapper guy in the hat Jeff had invited. And of those, the one he was hoping it would land on was, ironically, the one whose name he couldn’t remember. If he barely knew the guy, this could never end up being awkward afterwards!

 

And he let out a sigh of relief when his spin of the bottle landed on him. Well, he was pretty sure it was on Hat Guy; he’d lost track of his glasses somewhere along the way and had to squint to see.

 

“Dean!”, PBG exclaimed. 

 

“H-huh?”, McJones stuttered out. “But it landed on Hat-”

 

“Nope, it’s on Dean!”, Jeff insisted. “Deeeefinitely Dean!”

 

Hat Guy frowned. “No, that’s closer to me than D-”

 

“It’s on me!”, Dean exclaimed. 

 

So it was settled. But, McJones’ panic melted away as he looked at Dean. His dearest friend, the person he cared for most… Who better could there be to kiss?

 

He lurched forward, almost into Dean’s lap, and pressed his lips to his mouth. 

 

Everything felt warm and soft and McJones was sure he was melting. He had no idea how to do it but he just tried to make it longer and deeper and press their lips closer together.

 

Dean pulled him closer with a hand behind his head and McJones lost track of exactly what was happening. It was heaven, and he was comfortable enough to just fall asleep right there.

 

But, Dean pulled away far too soon with a giggle. “Wow, you’re a ter-ri-ble kisser!”

 

“Shut up,” he muttered. “At least you’re cute…”

 

Did those thoughts connect? He wasn’t sure, but he did know he was fully in Dean’s lap now with his head on his shoulder and Dean’s arms around him.

 

“Good, because I still wanna be your husband,” Dean huffed. “I don’t care if you’re a bad kisser, I still love you!”

 

“Love you too,” he sighed, his eyelids getting heavier. Dean was warm… He wasn’t sure if he said that out loud but he may of judging by the giggles.

 

He woke up around noon with his head in Dean’s lap, both leaned against the couch and with a few blankets around himself. He wasn’t about to question how that happened because a, he didn’t want to speak of that night in case Dean had just been rambling incoherently under the influence of sleep deprivation/ambiguous punch and b, it was nice and he was going to enjoy it while he could.


End file.
